24h d'une vie
by teddyjes
Summary: 24h d'une vie, ce n'est pas grand chose! Et pourtant...
1. one shot

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bon finalement, je poste cette histoire en tant que One-SHot! Je verrais si je re-modifie plus tard!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!**

**Voili, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

**Jess**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly était anxieuse. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée et, en ce moment même, James et Sirius étaient au Département de la magie entrain de faire du jeune Black le gardien du secret des Potter. Elle arpentait le bureau de Dumbledor, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à son enfant endormi.

Soudain la porte du bureau circulaire coulissa, laissant la place à un vieil homme aux traits fatigués et aux yeux anormalement éteints. Albus Dumbledor adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ancienne élève nouvellement Mrs Potter.

-Bonjour Lilly, salua-t-il

La jeune femme ne pu qu'hocher faiblement la tête. Le vieux professeur ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit à reporter toute son attention sur le petit Harry. Il fit apparaître un ours en peluche et le plaça entre les petits poings du bébé.

-Professeur ? appela timidement Lilly, pourquoi teniez-vous à me voir ?

-Assieds-toi, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle obéit, ses mains tordant nerveusement un pan de sa cape. Dumbledor se plaça de l'autre côté de son bureau avec l'air soudain plus grave encore :

-Je dois te l'avouer, James, Harry et toi êtes en très grave danger

-Mais professeur, objecta-t-elle, Sirius et James... Au département de la magie...

Elle ne parvenait pas à parler convenablement, la nervosité bloquant sa capacité à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de prononcer fut ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre depuis des semaines déjà :

-Sirius n'est pas le traître...

-Là n'est pas la question, la raisonna Dumbledor, le fait est qu'une bonne partie de la famille Black est dans les rangs de Voldemort, aussi il suffirait que Sirius soit encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attaché à sa famille et Voldemort aurait là un moyen de faire pression...

-SIRIUS NE NOUS TRAHIRAIT JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle

Elle s'était relevée, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Ce vieux fou ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que Sirius et James étaient comme deux frères. Qu'il était le témoin de son mariage et le parrain de son fils.

-Lilly, tenta d'apaiser Dumbledor, je t'en prie écoute moi. Le danger est réel. Prenez moi comme Gardien du Secret...

Mais Mrs Potter n'écoutait pas. Sous l'effet des cris, Harry s'était réveillé et grimaçait dangereusement. Elle le prit dans ses bras et, tandis qu'il s'agrippait avec force au pull de Lilly, celle-ci ramassa ses affaires et toisa le vieil homme avec méfiance :

-Je vous ai longtemps écouté, Albus, mais vous allez trop loin. Sirius est de notre côté. Mais vous, l'êtes-vous réellement ?

Dumbledor soupira au sous-entendu mais n'insista pas. C'est la dernière foi qu'il vit Lilly Evans Potter vivante.

La jeune rousse emprunta un portoloin pour rentrer chez elle. Elle y trouva James et Sirius entrain de placer les décorations pour Halloween, riant sans retenue. Sans leur adresser un regard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, le borda et revint dans le salon.

-James, appela-t-elle, il faut qu'on parle !

Le concerné sursauta en remarquant la présence de sa femme et semblait chercher quelque chose :

-Mais, où est Harry ? demanda-t-il

-Dans sa chambre. Il dort. Et nous devons parler !

Le visage du jeune Potter se fit soudain grave :

-Lilly, tu as pleuré ?

Elle était exaspérée par cette façon qu'il avait de régler tous les détails avant de prendre de front le problème. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas démonter. Sirius les regardait, visiblement mal à l'aise :

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous savez où me trouver !

Déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Lilly et étreignant brièvement James, il sortit en un coup de vent. Il avait pris comme habitude de ne pas rester dans la pièce quand ce couple là se disputait : tout comme le reste de leur connaissances...

-James, reprit Lilly, je crois que nous devons fuir et quitter l'Ordre...

-Lilly, tenta d'apaiser son époux, je sais que tu as peur, mais Sirius...

-Sirius ne peut rien faire face à Voldemort ! hurla Mrs Potter, un seul homme pour cible face à une grande organisation de mages noirs, c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Il en va de notre vie, de celle de notre fils... Je ne peux et ne veux pas sacrifier ceux que j'aime sous prétexte qu'il ne faut pas flancher !

-Il n'est pas question de flancher ou pas ! hurla à son tour Mr Potter, nous enfuir reviendrais à renier tous ce pourquoi on s'est battu ces dernières années et ça, je ne peux pas ! Si tu as tellement peur pour ta vie, tu n'as qu'à t'engager à ses côtés !

La claque partie sans même que Lilly s'en rende compte. Et pourtant, lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la joue de son époux et que les larmes ravageait son visage, elle n'eut aucun remord. Comment osait-il lui dire des choses aussi affreuses, dénuées de sens ? Elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois en se battant contre le Mage noir, elle avait même sauvé la vie de James une fois, au péril de sa propre existence...

La culpabilité se lisait déjà dans les yeux de James et, lorsque son épouse martela son torse de coups de poings, il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Puis, épuisée, elle tomba contre son torse où elle se laissa sangloter librement. D'abord avec hésitation, puis avec force, James encercla Lilly de ses bras et la pressa contre son cœur :

-Pardonne-moi ma belle, souffla-t-il près de son oreille, les mots ont dépassés ma pensé. Demain on ira voir Dumbledor tous les deux et on verra avec lui une nouvelle façon de nous protéger tous les trois. On sera en sécurité, je te le promets...

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, laissant tout son amour déferler dans ses veines. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, pas un souffle perdu, pas un baiser oublié et pas un vêtement gardé...

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Lilly entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un empruntant la cheminée. Elle s'était endormie depuis peu, lovée dans les bras de James. Le souffle régulier de ce dernier n'avait pas dévié.

Repoussant les couvertures, elle sortit du lit et enfila une robe de chambre. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, elle heurta une masse noire qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sous l'effet du choc :

-Excuse-moi Lilly, souffla-t-il, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là !

Il eut un rire léger et un rayon lunaire permit à la jeune femme d'identifier Sirius.

-Que fais-tu ici au beau milieu de la nuit ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix endormie

-Il faut que je vous parle, à James et toi.

Le ton sérieux du jeune Black alerta Lilly. Surtout aux vues de leur situation. Elle fit demi-tour et réveilla James avec douceur. Sirius lui avait indiqué de le rejoindre dans le salon quand ils seraient tous deux réveillés et habillés ! Il avait ajouté cela d'un air moqueur en voyant les vêtements joncher le sol !

C'est main dans la main que les jeunes époux pénétrèrent dans leur salon. Ils furent surpris de voir que Sirius n'était pas seul :

-Bonsoir Peter, salua Lilly

Elle lui fit la bise et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle observa son mari qui serra longuement son ami Maraudeur dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps que James n'avait pas vu Peter et il était sans cesse inquiet d'apprendre sa mort.

-Où étais-tu mon ami ? questionna le jeune Potter

-Une longue histoire, James, une très longue histoire...

Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, où plutôt une grimace pensa Lilly. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Sirius se lança, brisant un silence tendu :

-Je suis allé au quartier général de l'Ordre toute à l'heure. J'ai lu un rapport provenant d'un des espions à notre compte. Il expliquait que Voldemort comptait me tuer car il était plus qu'évident que j'étais votre gardien du secret.

Lilly eut une expression effrayée et plaqua une main contre sa bouche. James la serra contre lui et regarda Sirius, visiblement inquiet :

-Et que nous proposes-tu de faire ? demanda-t-il

-De changer de gardien, déclara aussitôt Sirius d'une voix dure, mais, bien entendu, personne à part nous trois et le nouveau gardien ne doivent être au courant de ce changement.

Lilly tourna lentement son regard vers Peter qui semblait presque mal à l'aise mais franchement intéressé :

-Et notre nouveau gardien, ce serait toi, Peter ?

Le concerné hocha la tête. Patmol de leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

-Ce serait un coup de bluff ! s'exclama-t-il, réfléchissez une seconde : Peter possède des lacunes en magie -le prend pas mal vieux-, il n'apparaît que très rarement en public avec nous depuis notre sortie de Poudlard et il est du genre discret. De plus, il est un animagus non déclaré !

Le jeune couple ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat. Ils étaient trop étonnés par l'audace de ce plan, penchant carrément vers le suicidaire. Lilly fixait Sirius avec une incrédulité non feinte :

-Peut-être que c'est vrai... murmurra-t-elle

-De quoi ? s'étonna Patmol

-Peut-être que tu veux vraiment notre mort ! dit-elle un ton plus haut

Elle le regarda froidement tandis que James tentait de l'apaiser :

-Voyons chérie, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? Et puis nous pouvons avoir confiance en Peter...

Elle regardé le dénommé Peter. Chaque trait de son visage inspirait une profonde pitié. Il semblait terrorisé de tout. Sa robe de sorcier était sale et son visage ressemblait de plus en plus à un rat, comme si son côté animagus prenait le dessus.

Non pas qu'il ait toujours été comme ça, loin de là ! Son apparence était autrefois plus soignée, et il était plus sûr de lui. Mais son voyage ne lui avait, apparement, pas fait le plus grand bien.

-Excuse-moi Peter, souffla-t-elle, je suis seulement sur les nerfs, tu comprends, avec toute cette agitation...

-Oui Lilly, je comprends, répondit Queudever, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur...

Sa voix grinçante fit que Lilly acheva définitivement son portrait et le classa dans les personnes qu'elle ne voulait définitivement plus voir ! Elle partit préparer du café pendant qu'ils opéraient le sortilège de Fidelitas. Lorsqu'elle revint, Peter était celui qui tenait sa vie et celles de ceux qu'elle aime entre ses mains.

Lorsque l'aube perçait l'horizon, les quatre amis discutaient encore, se ressassant leurs années à Poudlard. Sirius expliquait à Peter comment Remus les avait sûrement trahis et que, depuis la détention du loup-garou, plus aucune information concernant les Potter ne filtrait.

Lilly, elle, observait le petit groupe d'amis. Un traître parmi les Maraudeurs ? Elle n'y croyait pas ! Remus était si intelligent, si doux, si gentille... Il était la gentillesse même alors comment avait-il pu se joindre à un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir ? Sirius disait que c'était à cause de son instinct animal. C'est ce que tout le monde se répétait sans cesse pour enterrer bien loin l'image d'un homme blessé et profondément détruit à l'idée que ses amis le pensent coupable.

Harry se réveilla sous les coups de onze heures et, tandis que Lilly partie s'occuper de lui, Peter prit congé de ses amis, les serrant dans une sincère accolade, leur promettant de revenir au plus vite. Sirius semblait comme alléger d'un poids ! Pour lui, c'était certain : ses amis n'étaient plus en danger !

-James et moi allons voir un match de Quidditch ! déclara-t-il soudainement, on voudrais emmener Harry, tu veux bien petite fleur ?

-Du moment qu'il ne monte pas sur un de ces stupides balais ! répondit froidement Lilly, je ne veux pas qu'il ait la tête aussi grosse que celle de son père ! Déjà que dégonfler un Potter c'est exténuant alors deux...

Sirius et James riaient aux éclats, bientôt suivis par les babillements joyeux de Harry. Une fois les trois hommes partis pour l'après-midi, Lilly s'attela au ménage. Elle était entrain de finir de décorer le salon pour Halloween quand on sonna à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à... :

-Pétunia ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Entre, je t'en prie.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa sœur qui détaillait déjà la maison dans l'espoir d'enchaîner les réflexions cinglantes et vexantes :

-Tu veux du café ? proposa poliment Lilly

-Non... Merci ! répondit Pétunia avec dédain

Elle s'avança avec snobisme et passa un gant blanc sur la surface d'un meuble pour le relever légèrement noirci. Une grimace de dégoût déforma ses traits déjà si peu gracieux et elle retira expressément son gant pour le jeter dans le feu ronflant de la cheminée.

Lilly, à laquelle le manège de sa sœur n'échappait pas, commençait à être sérieusement agacée :

-Bon écoute Pétunia, lança-t-elle durement, ici c'est chez moi alors cesse tes simagrées ! James et Harry sont sortis, aussi je peux te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucun usage de la magie en ta présence. Il n'y aura que nous deux avec nos manières de Moldus. Enfin disons une Moldu et une Sang-de-Bourbe...

Piquée au vif la nouvellement Mrs Dursley, fixa de ses yeux perçants ceux émeraudes de sa jeune sœur.

-Je suis ici, expliqua-t-elle, parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Dumbledor m'a envoyé une lettre pour me sommer de venir te voir et te convaincre de faire de moi ton gardien du secret. En fait, je crois qu'il n'a pas confiance en ce... Black. Il demande aussi que tu fasses de moi la tutrice légale de ton fils en cas de décès, sa marraine en quelques sortes...

Lilly était complètement sonnée ! Pétunia, sa sœur qui la hait cordialement, s'est déplacée, sous la demande d'un des plus grands représentant d'un monde qu'elle répugne de tout son être, pour lui venir en aide ? Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait. Cependant, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait refuser une telle sécurité, du moins pas entièrement...

-Bien que j'ignore quels moyens a employé Albus pour te convaincre, je te remercie Pétunia. Pour ce qui est du Gardien du secret, ça ne dépends pas que de moi et, malgré ce que crois mon cher ancien directeur, le sort de ma famille est entre des bonnes mains. Par contre, pour ce qui est de faire de toi la marraine de mon enfant, j'accepte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Une lueur inexplicable passa dans les yeux de Pétunia. Comme de la fierté ou de l'émotion dû à une soudaine preuve d'affection de la part de sa sœur ! Mais ça en dura qu'une fraction de seconde et, bien vite, c'est le mépris qui reprit le dessus.

-Bien, dit-elle lentement, dans ce cas, remplissons vite les formalités, un mari et un enfant m'attendent...

Lilly acquiesça et partie chercher le nécessaire. Ils firent d'abord le serment sorcier, chacune emprisonnant un battement de leur cœur pour les lier ensemble et les enfermer dans une boîte au nom du filleul. Puis elles signèrent des papiers pour donner un côté officiel à cette cérémonie qui ne manquait que de trop de sérieux.

Puis, sans plus de manières, Pétunia prit congé de Lilly, ne réagissant pas lorsque cette dernière la serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau seule, Lilly se sentit un peu perdu. Trop d'éléments étaient intervenus en trop peu de temps. Elle se ressaisit, finit de décorer et prépara le dîner.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'elle vit réapparaître les deux hommes de sa vie : James et Harry. Le petit était endormi contre le torse de son père, ce dernier ayant un grand sourire de béatitude allant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement, James expliqua à son épouse que Sirius était parti aller voir Peter pour lui parler d'un moyen de le protéger et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée.

Ils montèrent voir Harry, dormant à poings fermés. James enlaçait Lilly :

-Il est ce qu'on a fait de mieux, lui souffla-t-il tout près de l'oreille, pourquoi on en referait pas un autre ?

Il commença à embrasser sa femme derrière l'oreille puis dans le cou, pour enfin remonter et capturer ses lèvres. C'est alors que la lumière s'éteint. Toute la maison était plongée dans la totale obscurité :

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lilly

-Je l'ignore, avoua James, suis moi !

Il la prit par la main et, ensemble, ils approchèrent de la porte d'entrée. Par la fenêtre du hall d'entrée, une forme noire approchait. James fronça les yeux mais bientôt, plus aucun doute ne fut possible. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et c'est le sang glacé de terreur qu'il hurla :

-C'est lui Lilly, cours, je vais le retenir ! Va chercher Harry !

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à réagir. Son sang s'était glacé et ses entrailles contractées. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible !

-LILLY ! hurla de nouveau James

Elle eut un balancement d'hésitation puis, serrant plus fort la main de son époux, elle la lâcha et courut vers la chambre de son fils. Arrivée sur place, elle ne sut quoi faire. Devait-elle tenter de sortir par une autre issue et rejoindre James plus tard ? Ou devait-elle mettre Harry à l'abri et combattre Voldemort à son tour ?

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat, dans un boucan assourdissant. Harry se réveilla et se mit à brailler avec force. De peur qu'on en le repère, Lilly le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Elle entendit des sorts fuser, dont celui de mort, puis plus rien.

James s'en était tiré. Il s'en était forcément tiré. Et si le contraire se produisait ? Et si James n'avait pas survécu ? Elle n'avait même pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait... Le savait-il ? Croyait-il encore qu'elle le haïssait. Mais ça, elle aurait encore le temps d'en parler avec lui car il n'était pas mort, ce ne pouvait être le cas...

Les pleurs d'Harry cessèrent d'un coup, tirant Lilly de ses pensées. Mais le nourrisson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et c'est avec une force nouvelle et inépuisable qu'il reprit ses braillements. La jeune mère avait un mauvais pressentiment, une nouvelle peur plus primale lui coupait le souffle...

-Ecarte-toi ! siffla une voix

Lilly se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le mage noir en personne. Lord Voldemort. Il fit un pas en avant alors que Lilly en reculait de trois. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main. A peine eut-elle pensé cela que Voldemort dégaina la sienne :

-Ecarte-toi, idiote ! s'exclama-t-il avec haine

Se redressant de toute sa fierté, ses grands yeux émeraudes miroitant de larmes, serrant son bébé dans une tentative de l'intégrer en elle, Lilly Evans Potter se tenait droite face au Lord.

-Vous ne toucherez pas mon bébé ! déclara-t-elle en tentant vainement de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix

-ECARTE-TOI !

-NOOOOOOOOOON !

Ce hurlement fut son dernier souffle. Un sort vert l'atteignant avant même qu'elle puisse regretter ses paroles. Les aurait-elle regretté ? En aucun cas. Elles étaient le fruit de tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire à Lilly, c'est toucher aux gens qu'elle aime...


	2. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


End file.
